Dumb Ways to Die (Application)
The Dumb Ways to Die'' app''' (Shortened as '''''Dumb Ways due to insufficient space for the text) is the app based to Android/iOS on Dumb Ways to Die. This game is made by Metro Trains Melbourne in Australia. Reportedly, there is a sequel game released on Android/iOS devices, Dumb Ways to Die 2 the Games. Description The lives of those DWTD characters are now in your hands! Characters with minigames These are characters featured in this app. *Numpty *Hapless *Pillock *Dippy *Dummkopf *Dimwit *Stupe *Lax *Clod (clones) *Doomed *Numskull (Loading screen, and their own minigame) *Bungle *Mishap *Dunce (Life bar, pop-up messages, at train station, The Pledge and his own minigame) *Calamity *Ninny *Botch *Doofus *Stumble (clones) *Bonehead *Putz *Phoney *Drug Dealer *Klaus (Sticker) *Mr. Ghost needed *Señor Redcape needed Animals *Bear *Piranhas *Rattlesnake *Wasps *Moose *Panda What you have to do This is the basic info on the minigames. For the scores you need to unlock a character, go here. Set Fire To Your Hair ;Hot Head Tap the screen as fast as you can to extinguish Numpty's fire head. If you win, he is happy and bald. If you lose, he bursts in flames. ;Hair Rescue There is another minigame where you have to rescue Numpty from a burning building. You must safely guide him to an ambulance by using a trampoline. If you win, Numpty's fire goes out and he lands on a stretcher before being loaded onto the ambulance and leaving. If you let Numpty touch the ground, he will fall flat on his face, and the ambulance will run over him before leaving again, resulting in failure. Poke a stick at a grizzly bear ;Duck Duck Bear On August 1st, 2013, Hapless was one of the 3 new mini-games. You have to duck by tapping the screen at the right time, when the bear head is at the middle of the bar. If you tap too early or too late, or if you don't tap at all, the Bear will eat Hapless's head off, like in the video. Winning will make the bear spit out candy. ;Tip Toe Tap There is another minigame where you have to help Hapless pass a sleeping bear without waking him up. Tap one second at a time so that Hapless tiptoes pass the bear. If you tap too fast or too slow or if you don't tap at all, the bear will wake up and eat Hapless' head off, resulting in failure. If you sucessfully make Hapless to the end then Hapless will make it to the ice cream machine where he gets an ice cream cone. Eat medicine that's out of date ;Kill Pill The player must feed Pillock the unexpired medicine. If the player chooses the correct bottle, Pillock will give himself a thumbs-up. If the player chooses the incorrect bottle, Pillock will grow dots all over himself, like in the video, resulting in failure. Not feeding Pillock the medicine at all will also result in failure. ;Dumb Dosage There is another minigame where you have to pour enough medicine into Pillock's cup by moving the cup until it gets to the line. If you win, Pillock drinks the medicine and flashes with a thumbs up with hair growing on him. If you pour too much or too little, Pillock will end up in the hospital with the same death from the music video, resulting in failure. Use your Private Parts as Piranha bait ;Piranha Plunge While Dippy is happily gyrating, flick all the pirahnas before they eat his bottom half. If you miss a piranha, Dippy will be eaten by the piranhas, like in the video. If all of the piranhas are flicked away, Dippy will continue gyrating happily. ;Leaky Landlubber There is another minigame where you have to guide Dippy's boat with a hole in it to the island by swiping right. If Dippy's boat makes it to the island, he will get off of the boat and gyrate again. Otherwise, the boat will sink and Dippy will get eaten by piranhas, resulting in failure. ---- Get your Toast out with a Fork ;Fork Folly Carefully and slowly take the toast out without touching the sides by moving your finger up the screen. If you win, Dummkopf will successfully do it. If you don't get the toast out at all or if the toast touches the sides of the toaster, he will get electrocuted, making his flesh get burnt, turning him into a skeleton, like in the video. ;Electro-Cute Dummkopf has another minigame where he washes dishes and you must not let any appliances fall into the sink by dragging them. If you let an appliance fall into the sink, Dummkopf will get electrocuted, causing his flesh get burnt and turning into a skeleton again, resulting in failure. If you succeed, Dummkopf will get a piece of toast and eat it. Do your Own Electrical Work ;Power Chord Introduced in August 2014. Similar to Putz's game, the minigames involves matching the wires to their correct colour. You must connect all the wires in the right order. If you win, Dimwit will have sparkling lights all over his house. If the incorrect wire is connected or if any of the wires are disconnected, Dimwit's house will burn down, like in the music video. ;Wire Fire Dimwit has another minigame where he tries to connect the wires again. You must rotate the wires to create a connection. If you win, Dimwit will close the panel. If some wires are disconnected, Dimwit will be frightened by the fire starting in the basement, resulting in failure. Teach Yourself how to Fly Flappy Stupe You must tap the screen to make the plane go higher. Don't let the plane touch the ground or make the plane go too high. If you do, Stupe's plane will crash and he will decapitate, like in the video, resulting in failure. ;Cactus Crash Stupe also has another minigame where he's flying his plane throughout the cactus area. You must swipe the screen so that Stupe can avoid the cactuses. If you hit a cactus, Stupe's plane will crash into the cactus, throwing Stupe out, resulting in failure. If you dodge all the cactuses, Stupe's plane will fly away safely, with a present falling out of the plane. Eat a Two Week Old Unrefrigerated Pie ;Throw Up Clean Up Wipe the screen with your hand to clean the puke. If you win, Lax will cheer. If you lose, he slips on the puke. In September 2013, the mini-game was modified to be easier due to some complaints. ;Food Fright Lax also has another minigame involving him picking the right food. You must touch the screen at the right time so that Lax can eat the right food. Otherwise, Lax will barf again, resulting in failure. ---- Invite a Psycho Killer inside ;Opportunity Claws There are three doors, two with Clods and one with an innocent Panda Cub. You must tap the door that has the panda. The Clods and the panda pop up for a second and then vanish, so choose carefully. Winning results in the Panda coming in. Failing results in Clod coming in. Not choosing any door will result in failure as well. ;Psycho Search Clod also has a new minigame in which the player must use their finger to guide a small light around a dark room to find him. If it is successful, Clod will be sent to jail. Failure will result in Clod using his claws to scratch the screen. Scratch a Drug Dealer's brand new ride ;Bat Attack The player must tap in the empty space to avoid being hit by the bat. When the player dodges all the bats, Doomed will jump up and down, and a car follows him. Otherwise, Doomed will get hit by a bat and bleed, resulting in failure. ;Trash Dash Doomed has another minigame in which the player must avoid cones appearing from the bottom of the screen running from the drug dealers car. If Doomed dodges all the cones, he would jump into a garbage truck to escape. If he hits one, he gets hit by the drug dealers car and pushed into the screen, resulting in failure. Take your Helmet off in Outer Space ;Spaceman Splat Numskull initially appears on the loading screen. Her minigame was introduced in August 2014, in which you must tilt the screen to guide her towards her helmet. Later levels have asteroids as obstacles to avoid. If she reaches the helmet, she gives the thumbs up after putting it on. If she misses the helmet, her head explodes again, like in the video and the loading screen. ;Smashteroids Numskull has another minigame which involves touching the screen to destroy the asteroids. If the player successfully destroys all the asteroids, she will safely ride the asteroid. Otherwise, she gets squashed in between the asteroids and her head explodes again, resulting in failure. Use a Clothes Dryer as a Hiding Place ;Do or Dry The player must stop the dryer by moving in the opposite direction. If the player spins the right way, the dryer opens and Bungle sighs with relief and flashes a thumbs up. If the player spins the wrong way, Bungle explodes in a flash of blood, resulting in failure. ;Dial Trial Bungle has another minigame in which the player must turn the dryer off by rotating the handle. If the player turns off the dryer, the dryer opens again and Bungle sighs with relief and shows the player a t-shirt with "I Love You" on it. Otherwise, he explodes in a flash of blood again, resulting in failure. ---- Keep a rattlesnake as a pet ;Tube Snake Carefully trace the black dotted lines in mustard by moving your finger to the squiggly shape. If you have any dotted lines left that haven't been traced, trace them as fast as you can, or the rattlesnake will eat Mishap's eye. If you win, the rattlesnake will eat the hot dog and Mishap will pet the rattlesnake. ;Snake Snack Mishap has another minigame where he feeds his rattlesnake bacon. You must spread out butter on a pan by tilting the screen. If the pan is successfully covered, a piece of bacon will appear, and Mishap will give it to the snake, who will eat it. If this pan is not completely covered, the snake will eat Mishap's eye again, resulting in failure. Sell both your kidneys on the internet ;Kidney Bean The player must tap the dots in order to suture Dunce's injury. If the player wins, he will continue dancing in the same way as the original video. If the player doesn't sew the wound shut, Dunce will bleed and collapse, resulting in failure. Other than that, the character is in the lives bar and he tells you how many points to score for a new character. Eat a tube of superglue ;Stand Firm Tilt the device to make Calamity doesn't fall. If she falls forward or backwards, Calamity will get stuck on the floor by glue. If she stays balanced by the time runs out, she will wink. ;Glue Screw Calamity has another minigame where you have to close the cap of the superglue tightly. If you do, Calamity will get flowers in her superglue. If you don't close the cap tightly, she would eat the glue again, resulting in failure. I wonder what's this red button do? ;Red Button Bonanza Don't press the red button. This game is a game that you win by doing nothing. Doing nothing in the minigame correctly will result in a rainbow appearing above the Earth. However, touch the red button, and the same explosion appears like in the video. This is the only mini-game that doesn't actually show the character. This game was added on August 1st 2013. ;Button Blast Ninny has another minigame where you must memorize the combination of buttons to press. Pressing the buttons in the correct order, fireworks will appear. Pressing the in correct button will make you end up with the same explosion, resulting in failure. ---- Dress up like a moose during hunting season will open his eyes and fell in love with a Moose.]] ;Hunting Season Stop the blood by holding a finger over every hole and leaving it there until time runs out. As soon as a new hole pops up, place a finger on it. If you win, a real Moose will show up and "love" the character. If you miss a hole, Botch will get shot and die, like in the video. This game was newly added on August 1st 2013 and modified in September 2013. It used to be 3 to 5 holes, now it's 2 to 5 holes. ;Rocky Run Botch has another minigame where he's riding the moose. The aim is to jump over all the obstacles, by tapping anywhere on the screen to jump. If you jump over all the obstacles, Botch will fall in love with the moose. If you tap too early or too late, or if you don't tap at all, Botch will be thrown off the moose and get shot again, resulting in failure. Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason ;Wasp Swat Tap the Wasps to make them go away from Doofus's face. There can be as little as 2 and as many as 6. If you win, Doofus will sigh in relief. If you lose, the wasps will sting Doofus, like in the video. ;Wasp Toss Doofus has another minigame where he throws a nest of wasps in the air. You must tilt Doofus around so he can catch the nest of wasp several times. If you win the bees will make a winking face at Doofus. If the nest hits the ground, the bees will attack Doofus and he will fall, resulting in failure. Stand on the edge of a train station platform ;Behind the Line Drag the 3 Stumbles by moving your finger on the screen toward you. If any of them fall of the platform, you lose. ;Pedestrian Peril Stumble has a new game which involves him crossing a railroad. You must tap in the right time so that Stumble can cross the railroad safely, or he will be hit by a train again, resulting in failure. Drive Around the Boomgates at a Level Crossing ;Spelling Bean Spell "PATIENCE" by tapping the missing letters in the correct order. If you press a wrong letter, it will make a noise indicating that you've pressed the wrong letter. Spelling "PATIENCE" before time runs out will make Bonehead be patient around the train. Otherwise, if you do it wrong, Bonehead drive around the boom gates and get hit, like in the video. ;Crossing Catastrophe Bonehead has a new game which involves him approaching a gate crossing. Tap the screen at the right time so that Bonehead can pass the gate crossings and speed through before getting disappointed at the traffic ahead. Otherwise, Bonehead will get run over again, resulting in failure. Run across the tracks between platforms ;Balloon Baffoon The game involves connecting the balloons to Putz hand. There will be at least 2-4 balloons to connect strings to his hand. If all of the balloons are connected, Putz remains safely on the platform as the train passes by. If you miss some of the balloons, Putz will chase by crossing the tracks, and eventually gets hit by the train, like in the video. ---- Mind the Gap The minigame stars an exclusive character, Phoney, blue and on a mobile phone. As they board the train, the aim is to get them to jump over the gap and safely into the train, by tapping anywhere on the screen to jump. If they enter safely, the train doors close and the train leaves the platform. If the jump is missed, too early or too late, one will fall in the gap, and at least one character will react with a worried expression. Practice Mode Practice Mode is a feature introduced in the version 2.3.0, published at June 5th 2017. In this feature, players can select 4 or more minigames and play a game only within the selected minigames. At first, the player only has a few of the basic games to pick, but can buy other games they want ranging for 1000-3000 coins. Credits * METRO ** General Manager, Corporate relations : Leah Waymark ** Marketing Manager : Chloe Alsop * McCANN ** Executive Creative Director : John Mescall ** Creative Director : Pat Baron ** Group Account Director : Adrian Mills ** Account Director : Alec Hussain ** Producer : Pauline McMillan ** Dumb Ways to Die song : John Mescall, Ollie McGill ** Animation and character design : Julian Frost * Barrel of Donkeys ** Game design, programming, artwork and audio : Sam Baird and Julian Frost * Monetization : Evolution Management Trivia * In the old version of the minigame Flappy Stupe, the player had to blow or scream into the mic to make the plane go up. Also, this game could be disabled through the Settings for some players who don't have the device with a mic to clear the minigame. * In the old version of the minigame Stand Firm, the splashed super glue around her wasn't seen and she wasn't sticked by that after her death, just like the video Dumb Ways to Die suggest. Also, Calamity was referred a male. Category:All Pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Games